


Living Well Is the Best Way of Living [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfics (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Singin' in the Rain (1952)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Redemption, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Television
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfics
Summary: Lina Lamont's biggest humiliation is also her biggest break.
Kudos: 2
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	Living Well Is the Best Way of Living [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Living Well Is the Best Way of Living](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695545) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



## Download and Streaming

**Download link** | **Stream** | **Length** | **Size**  
---|---|---|---  
[[mp3 - right click and save as]](https://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/living%20well%20is%20the%20best%20way%20of%20living.mp3)  
  
|  | 07:37  
  
| 4MB


End file.
